Forever
by twilightxchloekinglover
Summary: What if Chloe & Alek weren't Mai but vampires instead? Chloe is part of the King Coven and recently gave birth to her and Alek's half human-half vampire son. Starts w/ Alek becoming a vampire. After reading the first chapter, please let me know who should play their son! Twilight version.
1. Chapter 1

Alek's POV:  
I felt nothing but fire...It was like everything inside of me was burning and it was painful...I couldn't do anything to stop it, I couldn't even move...Nothing...

Chloe's POV:  
I stood there next to his body, listening to his heart beating slowly...I felt it was too late but then I saw what was happening in front of me...

Alek's POV:  
I started to feel ice running through my veins...that's when I knew it was happening...I was coming back...My memories started to times as a child to a teenager to when I met Chloe, the rest of the Kings, meeting the Cullens and the Denali family, and my friends...but most of the memories were all the times I spent with Chloe and my parents. My very last memory that I see is me as a baby with my parents smiling at me...Then I awaken into the new world.


	2. Chapter 2

Alek's POV:  
I got up from the bed and as I looked around, I could see more clearly, everything before me was a new vision.

"Alek"I heard her say.

I turned around and saw her...In a second, I was in front of her, holding her in my arms.

"You're handsome, "she said.

"And you're beautiful, "I said.

I leant down to kiss her and thought about how happy I was to live forever with her. She broke the kiss and lead me towards the mirror.

"Look"she said.

Seeing my reflection in the mirror, I saw that I was wearing a black short sleeved shirt, black jeans, and black tennis shoes. My skin was pale and glowing in the sunlight. My eye color was no longer brown instead they were a dark red. My new life was beginning now.

Chloe's POV:  
He's one of us now and I get to live forever with him.

"Where is he? I want to see him"he said.

"You can see Ross later. Right now, you need to drink"I told him.

"My throat's burning"he said while holding his neck.

"That's how it suppose to feel when you're craving"I told him."Now, let's start hunting-"

He jumps out the window and runs into the forest.

"Race ya!"he yelled at me.

I had a huge grin on my face because he was catching on real fast. So I followed him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Alek's POV:  
As I ran with Chloe, I felt everything around me was frozen...Then I smelled something pure...Humans. I ran straght towards the mountains and climed up them.

"Alek, no!"she shouted at me but I didn't listen.

When I was half way up, Chloe had already beaten me.

"Alek, it's okay. Calm down."she told me.

"I'm fine...Let's go."I said.

I jumped off the mountains and continued my hunt for what I needed.

I stood my ground and waited for my prey. A tiger came running through and I jumped towards it and tackled it to the ground. Then I began to feed.

Chloe's POV:  
We were back home and he stopped all of a sudden.

"I can hear him."he said.

"Yep, he's inside."I said.

"What's he like?"he asked.

"Hmm...You'll see for yourself."I said.

"Wait."he said.

He held me in his arms and kissed me.

"I could get use to this."I said.

"I'm happy to know how it feels. We're the same temperature now."he said.

For that I smiled and and lead him towards the King's home.

Alek's POV:  
We were inside the King's manor and I found that Christina was holding a baby in her arms.

Ross Rylan Petrov...The son of Chloe and Alek Petrov.

He is so beautiful and handsome at the same time. He looks like Chloe but has brown eyes like the ones I used to have and my mother's as well. His straight brown hair must come from Chloe's biological father.

Ross looked towards me then back at Christina.

"That's your daddy."she said.

I was suprised by how much he had grown already, he looked like he was 6 to 10 weeks old. Christina walked towards me and let me hold the baby.

"He's been waiting for you."she said.

I looked into the eyes of my baby boy and I smiled at him which caused him to giggle and snuggle up into me.

Having Chloe as my wife and Ross as my son was one of the best things of my life. 


	4. Chapter 4

Alek's POV:

Love isn't perfect.  
It isn't a fairytale or a storybook. & it doesn't always come easy. Love is overcoming obstacles, facing challenges, fighting to be together, holding on & never letting go. It is a short word, easy to spell, difficult to define, & impossible to live without. Love is work, but most of all, Love is realizing that every hour, every minute, & every second was worth it because you did it together.

When you truly care for someone, you don't look for faults. You don't look for answers. You don't look for mistakes. Instead, you fight the mistakes. You accept the faults and you overlook excuses. The measure of love is when you love without measure. There are rare chances that you'll meet the person you love and who loves you in return. So once you have it, don't let it go. The chance may never come your way again.


End file.
